Rien que pour ça
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: POV Kaito. Il le hait, il le déteste. Parce qu'il est celui qui a toujours incarné ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu être. Alors il le hait. Il le hait ? Et si, en vérité, c'était plutôt lui-même qu'il haïssait et qu'il méprisait ?


**Titre**** :** Rien que pour ça

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de _Fairy Cube_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Kaori Yuki. Et je les lui laisse. Elle fait un travail vraiment excellent, alors ce serait dommage de les lui enlever. Je vais juste les lui emprunter le temps de ce one-shot.

**Résumé**** :** [POV Kaito] Il le hait, il le déteste. Parce qu'il est celui qui a toujours incarné ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu être. Alors il le hait. Il le hait ? Et si, en vérité, c'était plutôt lui-même qu'il haïssait et qu'il méprisait ?

**Couple**** :** On peut voir une certaine forme de Kaito/Lei-Vun. A sens unique ? Peut-être bien. Peut-être pas. Amitié ou amour ? Vous verrez bien. n.n

**Note**** :** Je crois bien que c'est la première fic sur _Fairy Cube_ en français de . Ou peut-être ai-je mal regardé, qui sait ? Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Note 2**** :** Si vous vous êtes arrêtés à la lecture du premier volume de _Fairy Cube_, alors passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas que des spoilers vous gâchent la surprise du passé de Kaito et de Lei-Vun. Idem si vous n'avez pas lu le troisième et dernier volume.  
Cette fic contient des spoils sur l'ensemble des trois tomes de _Fairy Cube_, et plus particulièrement sur le deuxième et le troisième.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Rien que pour ça**

_« Yo ! Lei-Vun, fier animal sacré aux ailes noires. Ton œil droit m'est bien utile pour ouvrir des dimensions comme ceci. »_

C'était notre première entrevue depuis de nombreuses années, Lei-Vun, même si elle fut plus que brève. A ce moment j'ai forcé ma voix à paraître enjouée, alors que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Je ne voulais pas laisser filtrer mes vrais sentiments. Je ne voulais pas que tu comprennes. Et surtout, je te voyais, toi, « l'ami », le seul « ami » que j'ai jamais eu.

Alors que la jolie Line te retenait prisonnier des flammes de sa haine, j'en ai profité pour secourir Ian et Ainsel, bien mis à mal par Tokage. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Ainsel est puissante, mais Ian est trop gentil. Comment pourrait-il maîtriser la puissance de ses ailes alors qu'il n'a jamais tué personne ? Surtout qu'il éprouvait à cet instant de la compassion envers celui pour qui son cœur n'était que haine quelques minutes encore auparavant.

Il est trop gentil, trop naïf, trop influençable. Dire que l'avenir du monde repose sur ses frêles épaules . . . N'est-ce pas ironique, Lei-Vun ? Mais tu n'as pas le moindre de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que le jeune garçon hurlait son désespoir d'abandonner son amie, Lucéfolia m'a aidé à le maîtriser pour que nous passions le portail qui s'est refermé derrière nous dans un dernier éclat lumineux, étincelant comme le soleil. J'ai fermé les yeux – ou plutôt l'œil – pour ne pas être ébloui, mais ce ne fut pas cette clarté aveuglante qui était restée fixée sur ma rétine, non. C'était ton visage inexpressif . . .

Je le vois toujours, tu sais - ou que j'aille, quoi que je fasse - impassible, sans sentiment apparent. Je vois ton allure fière, tes yeux noirs si insensibles, si loin, si libres . . .

_**xXxXxXx**_

_« Pourquoi te sers-tu de cet enfant ? »_

Ce fut lors de notre seconde rencontre au sein de Gotoh, peu de temps après, que tu m'adressas ces mots. Pas même un bonjour à ton vieil « ami » d'enfance ? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment j'allais . . . Ce que tu peu être insensible, Lei-Vun.

_« C'est évident, Lei-Vun. Je vais mettre en pièces ce que tu cherches à protéger si désespérément. Car tu m'appartiens. »_

C'est ce que je t'avais répondu, sans me retourner pour vérifier que le propriétaire de cette belle voix grave et atone était bien toi. Pas besoin de ça. Je te connais si bien, Lei-Vun, que même aveugle, je serais capable de te reconnaître dans une assemblée de milliers de personnes. N'est-ce pas normal, de la part d'un « ami » ?

_« Je n'appartiens à personne, _m'as-tu répondu,_ ni même à Shira pour qui j'effectue une mission. _

_- Qui t'a permis de me retrouver . . . Tu es ainsi à agir par devoir, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit, comme une machine. Depuis toujours. »_

Je le sais Lei-Vun. Tu n'appartiens qu'à toi-même et à la mission qui est la tienne. Jamais personne d'autre ne pourra te posséder, ni ton corps, ni ton cœur, ni ton âme. Jusqu'à la fin tu seras toujours un solitaire pour qui seul le devoir compte. Je le sais pourtant. Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher de jalouser ton état et ta liberté. Je les jalouse. C'est pourquoi, quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses, tu m'appartiens. Oui, tu m'appartiens, Lei-Vun.

_« Notre première rencontre, c'était à Nochma, le palais souterrain maudis. Nous étions parmi les enfants esclaves enlevés pour servir la famille royale Finvilla. »_

C'est alors que j'ai remonté le cours de mes souvenirs et nous ai ramené des années et des années en arrière, à l'époque où nous n'étions que des enfants esclaves, enfermés, enchaînés. Une époque où nous ne connaissions qu'obéissance et punitions, humiliations et soumission.

_**xXx**_

Je me souviens encore très bien de toi à cette époque. Même asservi, tu as toujours été libre. Tu as toujours cru que tu finirais par rentrer chez toi pour accomplir ce pour quoi tu étais né. Tu ne cessais de répéter que tu avais une mission et que tu devais retourner dans la vallée et la protéger avec ta famille. Chaque jour qui passait entendait ta même litanie monotone sans qu'un mot, sans qu'une intonation ne change.

Tu avais réussi là où je m'étais résigné, là où j'avais échoué. Où j'échouerai toujours. Ta plus grande force était à l'époque ma plus grande faiblesse. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai surmontée aujourd'hui, probablement pas d'ailleurs, mais je suis devenu plus fort qu'avant. Tu ne trouves pas ?

On t'appela Lei-Vun à cause de tes grandes ailes noires que l'on scella. Ton œil capable de voir les dimensions fut caché. Mais tu restais fier et ça m'agaçait. Car je ne pouvais être fier de mon mode de vie. Tu semblais me narguer par ton silence. Je ne le supportais plus !

_« Nos vies sont différentes mais . . . Si j'avais . . . ta liberté, moi je rentrerais à la maison pour accomplir ma mission. »_

C'est ce que tu m'as dit, un jour. Seulement moi, j'avais toujours vécu là, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Contrairement à toi. Je pense que c'était là l'une de mes plus grandes faiblesses. Si jamais j'avais eu un endroit où rentrer, des proches à retrouver . . . Peut-être mon comportement aurait-il été moins lâche. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas agi de cette façon . . . Peut-être me serais-je accroché à un espoir de liberté. Peut-être aurais-je lutté . . .

_« Le sang des fiers griffons coule en moi. Personne ne peut dominer ou salir ce sentiment. »_

Malgré moi, je t'admirais pour cette force que je ne possédais pas. Moi, le Gancanagh, celui qui murmure l'amour à l'oreille des femmes, je t'admirais à tel point que je te haïssais. Je haïssais ta façon de dire, de faire, de penser, de te comporter . . . Car malgré ton pauvre statut de tailleur de pierre, tu avais cent fois plus de prestance, de présence, de dignité et de beauté que moi qui jouissait pourtant de tous les privilèges. Seulement moi, je n'étais que le jouet sexuel de la reine. Rien de plus qu'un esclave, comme toi, comme tous nos autres compagnons, en fin de compte. Mais un esclave sans aucune dignité . . . Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu à l'époque. Pas encore.

Il est dans ma nature de séduire les femmes. C'est écrit dans mes gènes. Mais mes pouvoirs semblaient inefficaces contre la reine Orna et j'étais son jouet plutôt qu'elle le mien. Vous le saviez tous. Vous me méprisiez et me haïssiez tous pour ce que j'étais. Parce que vous pensiez sûrement que je faisais ça pour obtenir un quelconque traitement de faveur.

Ou plutôt non. Ils me haïssaient, mais toi, toi tu ne disais jamais rien. Tu te contentais de me regarder de tes yeux qui ne pouvaient pas voir, entravés pour sceller le pouvoir du Griffon qui sommeillait en toi, tout comme l'avaient été tes ailes noires. Tu ne voyais pas, mais tu percevais tout. Toi seul pouvait voir que sous mon apparent mépris et ma fierté se cachaient une profonde tristesse et un puissant dégoût de moi-même.

Mais cela, je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Ce ne fut que lorsque ma liaison avec la reine fut découverte par le roi, son mari. Alors que pour se défendre, elle simula avoir été séduite par ma nature de Gancanagh, personne ne prit ma défense parmi les esclaves alors qu'ils savaient tous la vérité. Non, personne ne soutint le contraire. Personne ne témoigna que la reine était consciente de ce qu'elle voulait et faisait et que c'était moi dont on abusait constamment. Personne.

_« Tous les esclaves savent que la reine courait après Kaito. Même les yeux bandés, je sentais leurs énergies. Je devinais . . . le visage triste de Kaito. J'ai développé une autre acuité. »_

Sauf toi. Fier et sûr de toi, comme toujours. Je me suis parfois demandé si, malgré ces entraves que tu portais, tu n'étais pas capable de voir l'avenir. Ce qui aurait expliqué ta superbe en toute circonstance. Pourtant . . . Pourtant chacun savait ce que s'opposer au roi coûtait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce simplement une conséquence de ton éducation, de ta ligne de conduite droite et fidèle ? Oui, toujours fidèle à toi-même, Lei-Vun.

Ou alors était-ce parce que tu savais ce que le roi nous réserverait que tu es intervenu en ma faveur ? Oui, si tu savais qu'il allait nous bannir dans le Désert de la Mort, véritable nid à démons, qui nous condamnait à un lent trépas, tu n'aurais sûrement pas hésité à saisir cette chance, aussi mince soit-elle, qui t'aurait peut-être permis de pouvoir retourner un jour chez toi. Chez toi dans ce pays où t'attendaient tous tes devoirs. Bien sûr, tu savais que tu aurais pu mourir en route, mais pour toi, c'était sûrement mieux que de mourir comme un serviteur du roi, comme un vulgaire esclave tailleur de pierres. Oui, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu as pris ma défense.

_« Lei-Vun, t'es bête ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_- Personne ne contrôle mon esprit. Je dis la vérité._

_- T'es vraiment stupide ! Il n'y a pas pire sort que de mourir de faim en ta compagnie ! »_

Nous marchâmes sur le sable des jours et des jours, jusqu'à épuisement . . . en mangeant des racines et en buvant de la rosée. Autant dire rien. Nos minces vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons, protection bien dérisoire contre le soleil brûlant. Nous survivions plus que nous ne vivions notre nouvelle . . . « liberté ».

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas abandonné une fois que nous fûmes bannis, Lei-Vun ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti seul, en me laissant derrière toi ? Pourquoi ne pas être parti sans te retourner ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé te suivre ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi m'avoir protégé ? Pourquoi ?

« En fait . . . je détestais servir de jouet sexuel à la reine. Tu l'avais deviné et par ma faute, on en est là. Je t'en prie, reste auprès de moi jusqu'à ma mort ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! »

Le soleil, la faim et la soif durent avoir raison de moi. Sans cela, en cet instant, alors que des larmes trop longtemps refoulées roulaient sur mes joues sales et creuses, j'aurais gardé bouche close et n'aurais jamais admis pareille chose. Comment ai-je pu me livrer à ce point-là ?

'Veille toujours sur moi . . .'

Oui, c'était le vœu secret que j'avais formulé à cet instant. Parce que même si tu ne me voyais pas, tu connaissais tout de moi. Tu me connaissais mieux que moi-même j'en étais capable. Et je ne voulais plus te quitter, toi qui ne m'avais jamais jugé.

Puis l'incident arriva. C'est dans ce désert que j'ai perdu mon œil droit, blessé le premier par un démon qui avait jailli du sol. J'étais alors à bout de forces, et tu étais obligé de me porter. Allongé sur le sable brûlant, le visage inondé de sang, je ne pensais même plus à ma douleur alors que le démon t'attaquait encore et encore. J'étais persuadé que nous étions perdu. Qu'il te tuerait et qu'après ce serait mon tour.

Mais l'une de ses griffes trancha ton bandeau, libérant ta force : le pouvoir caché de ton œil capable d'ouvrir les dimensions ! Tu t'es alors tourné vers moi et je suis resté muet de surprise et d'admiration. C'était la première fois que je voyais un si bel iris . . .

Je ne me souviens ensuite que très confusément de ce qu'il s'est passé, la douleur de ma blessure reprenant ses droits. Mais finalement, grâce à ton pouvoir, nous pûmes franchir le portail dimensionnel et regagner en quelques jours ton village natal où t'attendait ton devoir dont tu parlais tant.

Et tout changea ce jour-là . . .

Le village entier était en effervescence, tout le monde venait te voir et t'accueillait à bras ouverts. Ils étaient si heureux de retrouver l'hériter de la famille des Griffons, l'héritier dont le devoir était de surveiller et de protéger le Portail aux Démons.

Une belle jeune fille se détacha bientôt du lot et s'avança timidement vers toi, les yeux humides. Derrière elle, son père souriait largement.

_« Lei-Vun . . . Te souviens-tu de moi ?_

_- Oui Kanary, ma fiancée._

_- Lei-Vun ! »_

Je te vis alors sourire pour la première fois alors qu'elle se jetait dans tes bras en pleurant de joie, me prouvant que toi aussi, tu pouvais en fin de compte ressentir des émotions. Tu agissais par devoir, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit, comme une machine. Depuis toujours. Mais en cet instant, je compris que toi aussi, tu pouvais avoir des côtés cachés que tu ne montrais que rarement aux autres. Que tu ne m'avais même jamais montré . . . à moi, ton compagnon, moi qui t'avais révélé mon âme, moi ton « ami » . . .

Finalement, je restai vivre au village avec toi. Mais tu étais prince et moi simple Gancanagh. Je vivais à tes crochets, toi le gardien qui possédait l'œil qui prouvait ta légitimité de roi. Tu étais l'élu . . . Lourd fardeau qui était le tien . . . Douloureux œil droit . . . Injuste destinée . . .

Mais tu étais toujours le même, ton attitude lointaine et fière ne changeait pas . . . Chose irritante. Je me suis même demandé si le sourire que j'avais brièvement entrevu n'avait pas été une hallucination provoquée par la souffrance, la faim et la soif . . .

Et puis un jour Kanary est venue me voir, hésitante et mal à l'aise. Au bord des larmes. Malheureuse.

_« Lei-Vun, m'aime-t-il vraiment ? Il ne pense qu'à son devoir . . . protéger le portail. »_

Je me suis alors souvenu de ma nature de Gancanagh. Elle n'avait aucun effet sur la reine Orna, mais ici c'était différent. Sur terre je volais régulièrement le foyson de jeunes filles. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que j'ai rencontré ma petite lady irlandaise. Aveugle, donc incapable de succomber à mon charme et de finir comme toutes les autres . . .

Un premier plan avait alors germé dans mon esprit. Et j'ai séduit Kanary. Elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs opposé qu'une résistance faible et fort peu convaincue. Et encore moins convaincante . . .

Et, vidée de son foyson, elle avait commencé à dépérir. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ton existence, Lei-Vun. Elle n'avait plus conscience que de la mienne. Et pourtant c'était ta fiancée . . . Mais c'était moi qu'elle appelait dans ses délires, moi. Pas toi.

Sa famille et la tienne sont venues me voir, pour me supplier de la sauver. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Pas plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Toute mon attention était fixée sur toi, même si je n'en avais pas l'air.

Comment pouvais-tu ne pas me blâmer, m'insulter . . . ou laisser éclater ta colère ! ? L'homme que tu avais sauvé avait séduit ta fiancée, c'était humiliant ! Mais toi . . . tu me fixais de ton regard vide, impassible comme à ton irritante habitude. La situation n'avait pas l'air de d'affecter le moins du monde. Comme si la vie de ta fiancée n'était que quantité négligeable pour toi.

_« Lei-Vun, supplies-moi, toi aussi . . . »_

J'étais curieux d'entendre ce que tu pourrais bien dire pour m'inciter à sauver ta fiancée, fiancée qui ne serait plus jamais la tienne. Et nous le savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Elle ne retournerait jamais vers toi, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est une princesse griffon, et les griffons respectent leurs promesses. Si tu la sauves, je ferai ce que tu veux. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une seule once d'émotion dans ta voix ? Pas la moindre petite lueur de haine dans ton regard, pas la moindre grimace de crispation sur ton visage. Pas le moindre nuance qui pouvait me faire croire que tu ressentais quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvais-tu me supplier sans que tu paraisses le faire ? Comment pouvais-tu me dire ça comme tu débattrait du prix d'un produit sur le marché, Lei-Vun ?

Puis ta dernière phrase fit naître un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Ce que je voulais, hein ? Oh, il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais, Lei-Vun, tellement . . . Dont deux bien particulières, mais étroitement liées d'une certaine façon. Et pour qu'elles se réalisent, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions . . .

_« Comme j'ai perdu mon œil droit par ta faute . . . Je voudrais le tien ! »_

Ce que je te demandais était égoïste et cruel. Parce que je te privais ainsi de ton titre d'héritier défenseur. Parce que sans ton œil, tu ne pourrais plus ouvrir de dimensions. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas te décharger d'une partie de ton fardeau ? N'était-ce pas te redonner, en quelque sorte, une liberté que tu avais amplement méritée, toi qui avait toujours été fidèle à ton rôle ?

_« J'espère que les griffons ne bluffent pas . . . Sinon, Kanary n'en aura plus pour longtemps._

_- Entendu ! Tiens ! Le voilà ! »_

Et, avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce que tu venais de dire, de faire, ton œil était devant moi, dans ta main sanguinolente, entre les griffes qui venaient de remplacer tes doigts pour en faciliter l'extraction. Ton visage ruisselant de sang me rappelait le mien, maintes années auparavant. A la différence près que tu ne semblais pas manifester la moindre once de douleur alors que j'avais tant souffert . . . Tu ne paraissais même pas m'en vouloir ou regretter cette perte.

Lei-Vun, resterais-tu donc toujours de glace, quoi que je te dise, quoi que je te fasse, quoi que je te demande, quoi que je te prenne ?

Un rire irrépressible s'était emparé de moi, un rire de dément. Ton œil était là, en face de moi. Je pouvais admirer ce si bel iris qui m'avait tant subjugué la toute première fois. J'avais perdu mon œil alors que tu tentais de me protéger et moi, pour te remercier, j'effectuais un odieux chantage pour récupérer le tien. Quel genre de monstre étais-je donc ?

_**xXx**_

_« Tu as mon œil droit, que veux-tu de plus ? »_

Ta voix grave et calme m'avait ramené à la réalité, lors de notre seconde entrevue à Gotoh, m'arrachant aux pensées de notre jeunesse, bien que, d'un point de vue uniquement physique, nous soyons loin d'être vieux tous les deux.

« Non, ça ne me suffit pas. »

Un sourire avait effleuré mes lèvres alors que ta fine épée avait été à un souffle de mon cou. Encore quelques millimètres et tu aurais pu me tuer.

« Ce que je veux vraiment . . . »

Mais je m'étais avancé vers toi, sans peur aucune, alors que ta lame, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, tranchait le fragile lien qui maintenait mes longs cheveux attachés. Alors j'avais attrapé ton épée de ma main gauche gantée et avait effleuré le bandeau qui masquait la perte de ton œil droit de l'autre, laissant un murmure s'échapper de mes lèvres entrouvertes alors que mon visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du tien.

« C'est lire le désespoir sur ton visage, ce que reflèteront tes yeux quand tu auras tout perdu . . . Et j'y arriverai !

- Kaito ! »

Et, sur ces mots, je m'étais enfuis. Grâce au pouvoir de ton œil droit. Et, encore une fois, ton visage m'avait poursuivi malgré la distance nous séparant. Sauf que cette fois, ta voix l'accompagnait.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Mais, maintenant, en cet instant, la situation est différente. Je viens de conduire Ian, Line et Ainsel à l'endroit où leurs ennemis tentaient depuis le départ de les entraîner pour les piéger. Je l'ai fait sciemment, alors que le garçon venait de jurer qu'il ne douterait plus de moi et qu'il me ferait entièrement confiance. Mais je suis devenu imperméable à ce genre de chose. Parce que j'ai un but à accomplir, Lei-Vun. Vois ce que je suis devenu . . .

Nous sommes tous rassemblés dans cette grande salle au sol construit en _fairy cube_, juste devant le Portail des Démons. Portail qui allait être ouvert pour Balor, l'un des dieux anciens, roi des Fimorii, occupant actuellement le corps d'un humain.

Justement, Balor vient d'apparaître, Shira sa fille – ou plutôt la fille de son corps d'emprunt – à ses côtés. Tu es là toi aussi, Lei-Vun. Quoi de plus normal ? Toujours aussi impassible, toujours aussi droit. Toujours égal à toi-même, en somme.

Tokage vient à son tour de faire son apparition, empli de haine et de rage, comme à son habitude. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Quand se rendra-t-il compte qu'en fait, il désire simplement tuer cette solitude qui l'écrase depuis si longtemps ?

Seulement maintenant le temps n'est pas à la réflexion mais à l'action. La colère de Ian refait surface. Il va tenter de fusionner avec Ainsel pour se servir de son pouvoir. Il est temps pour moi d'agir. Avant qu'elle ne libère toute sa puissance, il me faut la neutraliser. Comme j'avais prévu de le faire.

Et voilà, Ainsel est prisonnière de mon pouvoir, bloquée dans une sphère lumineuse au creux de ma main. Mon intervention est réussi. Personne ne se doutait de ce que j'allais faire. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait que j'empêcherais Ian d'agir. Surtout en emprisonnant Ainsel. Personne. Lei-Vun, est-ce une furtive émotion de surprise que je viens de lire sur ton visage ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Il en faut bien plus que ça pour chasser ton flegme légendaire.

Alors je pense que je vais vous expliquer. Quelques petites choses, tout du moins. Parce que la vérité, seule moi la connais.

« Vous avez devant vous un dieu antique, autrefois emprisonné dans le 'Portail des Démons' comme 72 autres démons . . . Et 'ceci', dis-je en désignant Ainsel, c'est la forme personnifiée du sceau qui fermait le 'Portail des Démons', sceau que j'ai volé il y a longtemps . . . Ce n'est qu'un 'objet', mais je lui ai donné une apparence de fée. Dans le temps, c'était Lei-Vun et son clan, les Griffons, qui étaient chargés de protéger le portail ! Si j'ai séduit Kanary, c'était dans ce but. Elle a protégé le sceau (Ainsel) au péril de sa vie, mais je l'ai volé et j'ai ouvert le portail. »

Je pense qu'ils me croient tous. Je suis devenu très habile pour maquiller la réalité en ce que je veux qu'elle représente pour qu'elle puisse me servir. J'arriverais à faire avouer à une femme qu'elle est un homme. Et vice versa.

« Non . . . Ce n'est pas vrai !, se lamente Ainsel, au bord des larmes. Kaito . . . C'était toi le coupable ! ? »

Je sais que tu souffres, ma petite fée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt terminé et mon égoïsme enfin rassasié. Tout ira mieux à ce moment là, tu verras. Mais patiente encore un peu. Encore un tout petit peu.

« Par la suite, les Griffons, à moitié décimés, réussirent à refermer le portail. Mais sans Ainsel, le sceau, ce n'était que temporaire. Nombreux furent les dieux qui réussirent à échapper aux gardes et à descendre sur terre. Parmi eux, il y en a qui veulent ouvrir un portail sur terre, pour retrouver leur apparence originelle . . . Tout comme vous ! Mais avec Ainsel, je pourrais tout réduire à néant en une fraction de seconde. Je veux posséder votre pouvoir . . . Le pouvoir de régner sur le monde. Merci d'avoir joué les appâts, Ian. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici. »

Je vois que ma déclaration vous choque, toi et Line, Ian. Mais c'est normal. Tu me fais vraiment confiance depuis à peine quelques minutes que je te trahis déjà. N'est-ce pas horrible ? Ne _suis-je_ pas horrible ? Vois, Lei-Vun . . .

« Si je fusionne Ainsel avec ce pistolet spirituel qui m'a jadis permis d'ouvrir le portail, elle redeviendra la seule clef capable de le fermer. Ça prête à réfléchir, non ? Tout dieu ancien que vous êtes . . . »

Je suis désolé, Ainsel, mais je dois agir ainsi, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligé de me servir de toi et de prononcer ces mots. Je suis obligé de te traiter comme ça, comme un vulgaire objet. J'espère que tu comprendras. Pardonne-moi.

**« Très bien . . . Une fois le portail ouvert, le chaos s'abattra sur le monde, et ce territoire sera à toi. Je promets de faire de toi l'un des membres de ma famille. Tu règneras sur la terre. »**

Très bien. Balor vient d'accepter. Tout se déroule selon mes plans, lui aussi a marché. De toute façon, il n'était guère en mesure de refuser dans ce corps affaibli qu'il occupe. Bien qu'à la première occasion de me trahir, il n'hésitera pas. Ne jamais faire confiance à un démon.

Hmm ? Ian continue de croire en moi apparemment. Sinon quel sens donné à son monologue accusateur ? Moi, veiller sur lui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne veille que sur moi et sur les éléments qui me permettront de réaliser ce que je souhaite réellement. Rien d'autre. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que je m'étais fermé à toute émotion inutile et étrangère à mes ambitions, non ?

Heureusement, Tokage intervient, le faisant taire. A partir de cet instant, tout s'enchaine vite et j'assiste à une scène familiale mélo-dramatique. La mère disparue revient dire à son fils qu'elle l'aime, que si elle l'a rejeté, c'était uniquement pour le protéger. Bien sûr, le fils empli de mauvaises intentions jusque dans la moelle se laisse attendrir et fond comme neige au soleil, oubliant sa haine et son envie de vengeance. Tant de mièvrerie me donne envie de vomir . . .

C'est alors que Balor s'énerve, chose que je comprends fort bien. Il n'a jamais aimé les humains, mais n'a jamais hésité à s'en servir pour arriver à accomplir ses plans. Un peu comme moi . . .

Comme prévu, la mère est grièvement blessée en protégeant le père. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Balor qui lui porte un nouveau coup. Si les éclats de pierre qu'elle avait de fichés dans la poitrine n'avaient pas suffit à la tuer, cette fois-ci, elle n'y échappera pas.

Je regarde ce drame familial avec impassibilité et dégoût. Quelle bande de crétins. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir une famille, eux ? Qu'ils devraient s'entraider au lieu de se déchirer ? Et je ne dis pas ça parce que moi, je n'ai jamais eu de 'famille'.

C'est alors que Tokage, non Izaiah maintenant, se jette sur Balor, ivre de rage à l'idée de perdre sa maman chérie à peine retrouvée. C'est tout à fait ce que j'avais escompté. Tout se déroule tellement bien selon mes plans – même s'ils y a quelques petits imprévus – que c'en est presque effrayant. Lei-Vun, ton œil serait-il réellement capable de prédire l'avenir ?

**« Prouve-moi ton utilité, Kaito. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.**

- A vos ordres. »

Surtout, rester dans mon rôle. Respecter avec soin les moindres lignes de mon plan afin de pouvoir le mener à terme. Sinon, tout ce à quoi j'ai voué le plus grande partie de mon existence n'aura servi à rien. Je n'avais pas prévu la façon dont j'allais pousser Tokage à attaquer Balor, mais celle-ci vaut bien une autre. Je crois même que je n'aurais pas pu en trouver de meilleure.

Je tire. La balle atteint Tokage. Ou plutôt le corps de Ian.

Le portail . . . s'ouvre . . . Quand le dernier ailé brillera . . . Le portail vers l'autre monde ouvrira sa large gueule . . . Très bien, très bien. Allez ouvre-toi ! C'est ce que je souhaite !

Ça y est. Tokage sort du corps de Ian. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer pour de bon . . .

« Balor, dieu du mal, je vais t'offrir ce que tu désires ! »

Ne te lamente pas ainsi, Ainsel. Et arrête de pleurer. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Tout.

Dans ma lutte avec Kanary, j'avais détruit le sceau du 'Portail des Démons'. J'ai pris Ainsel avec moi et je suis parti . . . Et en l'unissant aux ailes de Ian, qu'il a hérité de sa mère . . .

« Le sceau séparé en deux redeviendra une seule et unique clef ! »

_Tout ira bien . . . Je ne te laisserai pas . . . seule . . ._, murmuré-je presque sans m'en rendre compte pour apaiser les pleurs de la petite fée et ainsi la réconforter. J'ai eu beau la traiter comme un objet pour la mise en place de mon plan, je ne pense pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire à ce moment. Ainsel n'est pas un objet, loin de là. Elle ressent plus d'émotions que n'importe qui. Bien plus que toi, Lei-Vun . . .

Je fais maintenant fusionner Ainsel avec le pistolet spirituel dans une lumière aveuglante. Ian se précipite vers moi. Excellent timing. Je tire une nouvelle fois, mais avec lui pour cible. Immédiatement, il est expulsé du corps du petit Eliah. Des ailes translucides et irisées tel un arc-en-ciel lui poussent, remplaçant celles qui avaient brûlées dans son enfance.

Son corps libre l'appelle. Le corps appelle l'âme de son propriétaire. Exactement ce que j'avais escompté. Ian a maintenant réintégré son corps, nanti d'une nouvelle paire d'ailes. Ainsel . . . Ian l'a reconnue et essaye de lui parler. Mais c'est inutile. Sa conscience a disparu. Elle n'est désormais plus que ce qu'elle était au départ : une clef.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, Line se jette sur Ian, ivre de bonheur et de soulagement. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas eu plus de retenue, elle l'aurait embrassé de la belle manière. Au lieu de ça, elle s'inquiète de l'absence du feu à leur contact. Les femmes, vraiment . . .

« La malédiction est levée !, leur expliqué-je. Le pistolet a séparé l'esprit de la salamandre du corps de Tokage. Ce pistolet spirituel annule ou scelle les malédictions sans affecter le corps ou la substance visés. Comme le contrat avec la salamandre a été rompu, Tokage a été chassé de ton corps . . . Tu peux le voir, Ian, dis-je en désignant l'endroit où l'âme de Tokage était entraînée. Tokage a récupéré beaucoup d'énergie en se nourrissant du pouvoir des autres fées. Comme il s'était habitué au corps de Ian qui regorgeait d'énergie spirituelle, il n'est plus adapté à l'état éthéré. Même si ce sont des jumeaux . . . il a été expulsé de son corps presque instantanément et, maintenant qu'il n'est plus qu'un esprit sans enveloppe physique, il ne supporte plus tout le glamour qu'il a absorbé. Il est à présent la proie des fées cannibales et des esprits malfaisants qui se sont réunis pour le banquet. »

Peu m'importe ce qu'il lui arrive désormais. Tokage, tu as rempli ton rôle à la perfection. Ian a retrouvé son corps et il a fusionné avec Ainsel. C'est tout ce à quoi je t'avais destiné, Tokage. Si tu étais ici ce soir, c'était uniquement dans ce but. Maintenant, reçois le châtiment approprié à la haine aveugle dont tu as abreuvé le monde.

Oh ! Tiens donc. Son rôle ne serait-il pas encore terminé ? Les humains sont vraiment une espèce à part. Une espèce surprenante. Quand on pense qu'ils touchent le fond, ils s'empressent de nous détromper en remontant à la surface d'une poussée vigoureuse. Ainsi Eliah veut lui donner une seconde chance . . . Libre à lui. Cela ne me concerne plus.

Un cri interrompt mes pensées. Lei-Vun . . . Encore toi ! Encore une fois, tu prends Line en otage. Quel manque criant d'originalité, vraiment. Si seulement j'arrivais à trouver la source de ce qui te contraint ainsi. Où se cache la source d'alimentation du sort de tes menottes ? Si seulement je pouvais . . .

Soudain, je cesse de penser. Ian . . . il utilise le pouvoir d'Ainsel et sans effort. Normal, ils ont fusionné. Mais il ne devrait pas arriver à une telle maîtrise aussi rapidement. C'est comme si Ainsel lui prêtait assistance . . . Non, c'est impossible. Ainsel la fée n'existe plus, elle a été remplacée par Ainsel la clef. Quoi que venant d'elle, je crois que rien ne me surprendrait en fait . . .

Le Portail commence à s'ouvrir, révélant la silhouette d'un corps immense et monstrueux immobile. Le corps de Balor. Il va bientôt déverser un flot de démons reclus dans l'autre monde. Démons qui vont envahir la terre.

Je ne peux pas intervenir. Je connais Ian. Il se jette tête baissée dans les pièges qui lui sont tendus, mais il ne cède pas sous la menace. Il a quelque chose en tête. Intervenir risquerait de tout gâcher. Je vais attendre un peu, histoire de voir, et j'essaierai de rectifier le tir une fois qu'il aura fini. On verra bien. _Je m'en remets à toi, Ian . . ._

Lei-Vun, n'est-ce pas une grimace d'impuissance que je lis là, sur ton visage ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu ressens alors que le portail finit de s'ouvrir et laisse le passage libre à de nombreux démons ? C'est magnifique, Lei-Vun, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Pas _pour_ ça.

Ian attire de nouveau mon attention. Ainsi, il avait pour projet d'ouvrir le portail et de détruire le corps de Balor . . . Quel enfant stupide et présomptueux ! Autant les humains me surprennent parfois dans le bon sens, autant lorsque je commence à croire en eux, ils montrent une bêtise sans fin. Espérait-il vraiment être assez synchronisé avec Ainsel et assez maîtriser sa puissance pour arriver à pareil exploit ?

Évidement, Balor réplique en une tentative de meurtre. Ratée, heureusement. Quel idiot ! Il faut que j'arrive à calmer le jeu avant qu'il . . .

« Attends ! »

Finalement, peut-être puis-je encore attendre. Shira a l'air d'avoir envie de se charger de la colère de son 'père'. Tant mieux, en un sens. Je préfère rester encore un peu dans l'ombre.

Oh ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à essayer de le tuer . . . Sacré courage la gamine ! Mais extraordinairement stupide aussi. Même dans ce corps d'emprunt, Balor n'en reste pas moins un dieu cruel et puissant. Et voilà, il s'est débarrassé d'elle. Au moins ne souffrira-t-elle plus. Pas que cela m'importe.

Qu'est-ce que . . . ? Cette force . . . Tout le glamour des fées qui faisait battre son cœur fragile s'est éparpillé, rien de surprenant vu la façon dont elle survivait, mais . . . Mais normalement . . . Non ! Il était donc là, sous mes yeux depuis le début ! Stupide que j'ai été !

Alors que tes menottes se brisent, Lei-Vun, je comprends enfin. Le sort qui les maintenait, le sort qui t'asservissait . . . Il était caché dans son cœur depuis le départ ! Quelle meilleure cachette que sa propre 'fille' ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! ?

La puissance que tu détiens rayonne, Lei-Vun. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu . . . Non, tu n'en sais rien, c'est évidement. Tu es si obtus et aveugle en ce qui te concerne personnellement. Tout comme tu l'as été lorsque Kanary était encore en vie . . .

Immédiatement, tu repousses Line que tu n'as plus de raison de garder captive, tu prononces les invocations nécessaires pour ériger une barrière de protection qui bloque les démons. C'est bien toi ça. La première chose que tu fais en recouvrant ta liberté, c'est ton devoir. Tu n'as pas changé, Lei-Vun. Tu es toujours le même qu'autrefois. Je crois que tu ne changeras d'ailleurs jamais.

Un hurlement et je vois Ian aller s'écraser contre un mur en même temps que ses ailes se déchirent. Quel idiot ! Shira vient de lui sauver la vie, et lui il gâche la sienne ! Il faut que j'intervienne ou sinon il va se faire tuer ! Il n'est peut-être finalement pas trop tôt pour mettre en place mes dernières pièces sur cet échiquier géant.

Tokage vient de rejoindre son frère. Tiens, le corps d'Eliah a changé . . . Il n'a plus la forme d'un petit garçon, mais celui d'un jeune homme de l'âge de Ian. C'est surprenant et . . . _Non !_

« Derrière-toi !, crié-je à Ian alors que Balor frappe Tokage à la tête avec un morceau de roc qui lui ensanglante la tête. Prends ça !, hurlé-je ensuite, lui jetant le pistolet. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre la véritable apparence de Balor ! Vite, tire-lui dessus avec ça ! Extrais son âme de ce corps ! »

Oui Ian, je comprends que tu ne saches pas quoi penser de mon changement de camp brutal. Mais tu aurais déjà dû comprendre depuis longtemps que j'adapte le lieu et les personnes à ma situation au lieu de m'adapter en fonction d'eux. Toi plus que quiconque. Maintenant arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux dilatés de surprise et tire, sinon c'est toi qui va mourir ! Et faire échouer mon plan, de surcroit !

« Ces milliers de fées et d'esprits se sont rassemblés dans le ciel ! Et parmi eux, il y a des chasseurs de démons ! Vite ! ! »

Je soupirerais presque de soulagement lorsque je vois le coup partir et atteindre le corps de Balor à l'œil. Presque. Encore un peu et ce gamin aurait fait échouer ce que j'avais presque toute ma vie chercher à faire. Pour _l'_obtenir. Cette unique chose que je veux.

Alors que l'âme de Balor se fait aspirer, Ian semble revenir de sa surprise.

« Kaito . . . Je savais bien . . . que tu ne nous avais pas trahis, Ainsel et moi !

- Il est un peu tôt pour être rassuré ! » répliqué-je.

Je me détourne pour faire face au portail. En même temps, j'ôte mon chapeau et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Le point final de mon plan arrive finalement. Peut-être même plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais escompté de prime abord. Alors que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je l'attends . . .

« Regarde . . . Balor est mort et son âme a disparu en poussière, mais les démons ne cessent d'affluer depuis l'autre monde ! La barrière de protection de Lei-Vun ne tiendra plus longtemps . . .

- Je m'en doutais, Kaito . . ., intervient le concerné avec un calme imperturbable. Par le passé, ce n'est pas toi qui a ouvert le portail . . . C'est Kanary qui a actionné l'ouverture, c'est bien ça ? »

Ma main se crispe sur ma poitrine alors que je défais le dernier bouton et un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Lei-Vun, tu avais compris . . .

Quand j'ai découverts ce que Kanary manigançait, je n'avais pas de plan précis en tête après t'avoir pris ton œil. C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai tenté de l'arrêter qu'un nouveau s'est formé. Bien plus égoïste que tous les autres, parce qu'à plus grande échelle, se servant de plus de monde. Le dernier plan qui me permettrait de mettre la main sur ce que je voulais désespérément. Et s'il ne réussissait pas, je savais que rien d'autre ne le pourrait.

Malheureusement pour Kanary, ce qu'elle voulait mettrait rendrait mon nouveau plan impossible à réaliser. Pour contre, ce qui tombait plutôt bien c'était qu'elle me fournissait ce dont j'avais besoin d'elle-même et qu'elle m'expliquait en plus comment m'en servir. Sûrement pour que je comprenne la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre pour accomplir sa vengeance. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, non. Même si cela signifiait m'en aller loin de toi pour pouvoir tout mettre à exécution. La mort de celle qui aurait dû être ta fiancée était néanmoins un accident. Elle s'est débattue et . . .

« Au début, moi aussi je t'ai soupçonné. Mais . . .

Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais rien laissé paraître, Lei-Vun ? Non, question idiote. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre sur la piste, plutôt ?

Les reproches de Kanary ? Le fait qu'elle se soit blessée avec son propre poignard durant notre lutte ? Le fait que, même pleine de sang, elle souriait ?

Non, peu importe, Lei-Vun. C'était sa vengeance . . . Sur toi qui ne lui avait jamais donné ton amour, et sur moi qui m'étais moqué de ses sentiments pour t'atteindre . . .

« Elle m'en voulait à en mourir, avoué-je, et les apparences ont joué contre moi.

- Je l'ai toujours su, affirmes-tu, homme aux ailes noires. C'est le clan de Kanary qui devait surveiller le pistolet . . . Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir . . . »

Ainsi, c'est ça qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Un simple petit détail auquel je n'avais même pas pensé . . . Mais, Lei-Vun, le secret de ce pistolet, ne crois-tu pas que Kanary aurait pu me le murmurer lors de nos étreinte. Celles où je te remplaçais peu à peu dans son cœur ? Cette idée ne t'a-t-elle jamais effleurée ? Ne t'as-t-elle jamais blessée ? As-tu toujours autant cru en moi ? Pourquoi ?

« Il nous reste peu de temps. Je vais fermer le portail moi-même avec le pistolet. »

Je décide qu'il est vraiment temps d'en finir parce que la soudaine crispation de mon cœur ne me plait pas. Pourquoi me fait-il mal celui-là ? Plus le temps passera, plus je risque de regretter ce que je vais faire,je m'en rends compte. Même si c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. Quelque chose qui m'importe bien plus que ma vie.

J'écarte les pans de ma chemise leur révélant alors ce que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mon secret à moi. Mon corps est entièrement tatoué par les pactes et les sortilèges que j'ai passé en vue de ce moment qui, je le savais, arriverait. Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

« Les âmes qui scellaient autrefois le portail se sont dissipées, mais j'ai passé plusieurs pactes et j'ai fait subir à mon corps de nombreux sortilèges afin de recueillir assez de glamour pour les remplacer. Bientôt, je ne ferai plus qu'un avec Ainsel, les ailes du sceau, et nous protégerons le portail pour l'éternité. »

Oui, même si c'est comme un suicide . . . Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, c'était pour que ce jour arrive enfin. Je n'ai pas de regrets. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Non, je ne regrette rien . . . Alors pourquoi mon cœur continue-t-il toujours à me faire mal ?

« Les Hanebito qui, à travers leur cube, ont passé un contrat avec Balor ou moi, seront libérés quand le détenteur de leur contrat disparaîtra, et leur cube se brisera. Les esprits quitteront leurs hôtes par le dos . . . Et ces humains retourneront à l'état de cadavres. Il faudra s'attendre à de nombreux cas de morts subites chez les humains, pendant quelques temps.

- Tu es vraiment pénible, comme individu . . . Pour te repentir, tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour le monde ? »

J'entends la surprise et l'incrédulité qui résonnent dans tout ton être. Enfin, Lei-Vun, enfin . . . Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien, comme je commençais à le croire. Non, je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. Lei-Vun . . . _J'ai mal . . ._

« C'est pour t'énerver, souris-je malgré tout. Comme ça tu devras me protéger toute ta vie.

- C'est idiot !, t'exclames-tu, partagé entre incrédulité et colère. Si ce sont des excuses que tu cherches, je suis prêt à t'en fournir !

- J'ai enfin réussi à changer l'expression sur ton visage. C'est tout ce que je voulais voir. »

Oui, je vais sceller mon corps pour toujours, même si ça ne parviendra pas à compenser la perte de ton œil . . . Mais, Lei-Vun, je suis heureux. J'ai enfin vu l'expression de tes sentiments à mon égard. De la colère, justifiée de t'être ainsi fait manipuler et rouler, de l'incrédulité de l'apprendre ainsi. Mais aussi autre chose que je n'arrive tout à fait à reconnaître, mais qui éveille néanmoins en moi un souvenir que je n'arrive pas à saisir . . .

Lei-Vun, tu connaissais mes côtés les plus vils, tu savais à quel point j'étais misérable, tu savais qu'il ne me restait plus une once de fierté . . . Tu savais tout de moi. Malgré tout, tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu ne m'as pas abandonné, tu ne t'es jamais abaissé à le moindre humiliation . . . Tu as toujours conservé ta fierté inébranlable. J'étais malheureux . . . Je te haïssais . . . Je ne pouvais pas supporter la dignité que tu dégageais !

« Je suis désolé de m'être servi de vous, les deux frères, m'excusai-je néanmoins. J'espère sincèrement . . . que vous ne deviendrez pas comme nous . . . Même si pour le moment, vous n'éprouvez que de la rancune l'un envers l'autre . . . Le jour viendra où vous arriverez à vous comprendre. Surtout, ne perdez pas espoir ! »

Tout est de ta faute Lei-Vun. A toi et à ton attitude flegmatique que j'avais besoin de briser pour pouvoir continuer à être moi . . .

Je fais quelques pas et me baisse pour toucher du bout des doigts les ailes déchirées de Ian, les morceaux qu'ils a laissé derrière lui. Une légère lumière irradie de ces moignons, vestiges d'un pouvoir qui ne sera bientôt plus. Et soudain, Ainsel apparaît. Je lui souris.

« Je te l'ai dit, Ainsel, je ne te laisserai pas seule. Je serai à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

'_Kaito !'_

J'accueille la fée dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi, essayant d'apaiser ses larmes. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, non. Lei-Vun, tu vois ce que j'ai dû faire, à cause de toi ?

Néanmoins, je sais que je me rattrape à ses yeux. Elle va avoir ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout : l'éternité à mes côtés. Et moi, je vais passez l'éternité auprès des tiens, Lei-Vun, alors que tu me protègera. Ainsi, je ne te quitterai jamais et tu te souviendras toujours de moi, de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. _Lei-Vun . . ._

« Allons, les derniers ailés . . . Unissez vos deux pouvoirs et fermez le portail à tout jamais à l'aide du pistolet. Avant, vous étiez seuls, chacun de votre côté et c'est assez difficile de déployer assez de pouvoir quand on est seul et meurtri. Tu transmettra ce message à ta grand-mère . . . ma petite lady. _'Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi . . . car tu as toujours été mon havre de pureté, hier comme aujourd'hui . . .'_ »

Je m'étais trompé . . . Ma petite lady irlandaise avait beau ne pas me voir, j'ai tout de même réussi à la séduire, sans le vouloir. La seule pour qui je n'ai pas cherché à le faire. Parce que c'était la seule à qui je ne voulais pas faire de mal. La seule que je voulais voir vivre heureuse. Le fait qu'elle m'ait attendu durant toutes ces années, espérant que je l'emmène avec moi, me prouve à quel point j'ai pu me tromper. Le fait qu'elle m'ait reconnu aujourd'hui mais qu'elle m'ait aidé du mieux qu'elle l'ait pu, malgré ce que je lui ai fait, aussi. Malgré ma promesse que je n'ai pas tenue. Elle comme les autres, je l'ai faite souffrir. Elle encore plus que les autres . . . Ça, je le regrette . . .

Et tout ça pour toi, Lei-Vun. Tout ça pour enfin voir une émotion quelconque passer sur ton visage. Entendre un accent différent dans ta voix. Oui, rien que pour ça . . . Dis, tu me trouves égoïste ? Sûrement. Qui ne le penserait pas ?

« Tirez vite ! La barrière va craquer d'un instant à l'autre ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ian ! Izaiah ! »

Les larmes noient les yeux de Ian et les traits de Tokage – non Izaiah – sont crispés. Néanmoins, c'est ensemble qu'ils se décident enfin à appuyer sur la détente arrêtant notre sort et nous précipitant, Ainsel et moi, vers l'éternité. Et, alors que nous disparaissons, mon dernier regard se pose sur toi, Lei-Vun. Toi qui as motivé toutes mes actions.

L'expression de ton visage cause en moi de délicieux frissons. Peut-être Ainsel les croit-elle provoqués par la peur parce qu'elle me serre plus fort contre elle. Gentille petite. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse pour le moment, pour mes derniers instants, non. C'est toi, Lei-Vun.

Ton visage si inexpressif est maintenant le havre d'une myriade de sentiments parfois contradictoires. La colère, la frustration, la peine et la tristesse – sûrement d'avoir été floué et manipulé ainsi – et encore cet autre que je n'arrive pas à . . .

Soudain, je plisse les yeux. Dites-moi que j'ai la berlue ! Ce n'est tout de même pas . . . Non, c'est impossible. Tout simplement impossible !

Te voyant d'un geste énergique essuyer ta joue, je comprends que je ne me suis pas trompé. _Lei-Vun, tu . . . pleures ?_

Mon cœur me paraît sur le point d'exploser. Sûrement une larme de joie d'en avoir enfin fini avec moi. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Un second coup d'œil à ton visage pour m'en assurer et . . .

Brusquement, les souvenirs explosent en moi. Je crois que si Ainsel n'était pas si farouchement accrochée à moi, je serais tombé à genoux. Maintenant, je me rappelle . . .

J'étais trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour le voir et le comprendre à cet instant, mais, Lei-Vun, lorsque nous nous sommes fait attaquer dans le désert et que j'ai été blessé, que je gisais là, sur le sable brûlant . . . Un instant, tu t'es retourné vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte, les traits tendus.

Sur l'instant, j'ai pensé que tu avais peur et que tu allais fuir et m'abandonner ainsi. Mais je me trompais. A moitié. Tu as bien eu peur à ce moment-là. Mais pas pour toi. Pour moi. Peur que je ne meure. Peur de perdre ton « ami ».

Et ce souvenir que j'avais chassé de mon esprit par la suite, celui d'une larme unique coulant de sous ton masque et roulant sur ta joue . . . Juste avant que le démon ne brise tes entraves.

Pourquoi, Lei-Vun ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle que maintenant ? Pourquoi ai-je fait toutes ces choses, manipulé tant de gens alors que j'avais déjà eu ce que je souhaitais ? A quoi ai-je voué ma vie ? A quel but égoïste et en fin de compte inutile ?

Combien de destins ai-je modifiés ? Combien de vies ai-je brisées ? Combien de chagrins ai-je apportés ? Réponds-moi Lei-Vun !

Ce n'est que lorsque je sens une légère humidité envahir ma joue que je comprends que je me suis toujours menti, que j'ai toujours été dans le faux. Que ce que je voulais n'était pas tout détruire pour toi, mais pour moi, pour me punir de mon attitude égoïste.

Parce qu'en fait, ce que je voulais, c'était uniquement rester près de toi, Lei-Vun. Rien d'autre. Et, en agissant ainsi, je me privais de ce droit, de ce bonheur que je ne méritais pas. Par contre toi, tu y avais droit. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre un plan qui impliquait de sceller le portail à jamais. Pour que ton rôle de gardien soit moins lourd à porter. Pour que tu vives heureux, Lei-Vun. Pour que tu vives libre . . . Et cela impliquait que je disparaisse.

Mais là encore, je comprends que j'ai tout faux. J'ai toujours cru que tu agissais avec moi par devoir, comme tu l'avais toujours fait. Je pensais être le seul à te considérer comme un « ami ». Mais je me trompais. L'expression de ton visage et la perle salée qui a roulé sur ta joue en sont la preuve. Toi aussi, tu me voyais ainsi. Et même encore maintenant, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire Lei-Vun . . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à moi ?

Je sais maintenant que tu ne pourras envisager ton rôle de gardien sans penser à moi, sans arriver à étouffer la peine que je t'ai inspirée aujourd'hui. Ce qui me poussait faussement à agir me paraît maintenant d'une cruauté sans égale ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rappelé avant ? Pourquoi cela se termine-t-il ainsi ? Je devrais être le seul à souffrir. Je l'ai mérité. Pourquoi toi, Lei-Vun ? Pourquoi toi ?

La dernière pensée qui m'assaillit résonne en moi comme une litanie moqueuse et sans fin faisant écho à la puissante douleur qui étreint mon cœur d'une main de fer, comme cherchant à le broyer.

_Tout ça rien que pour ça . . . Tout ça rien que pour ça . . . Rien que pour ça . . ._

C'est étrange . . . J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait ton nom qui m'accompagnerait dans mes derniers instants, Lei-Vun . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

_Bon, eh bien voilà . . .  
Un one-shot grandement basé sur les lignes du manga.  
J'ai juste cherché à approfondir quelques points sur la personnalité complexe de Kaito.  
J'espère y avoir réussi et que cela vous a plu._

_Dire que lorsque j'avais commencé à l'écrire, je venais juste de finir le lire le manga.  
Et cela fait un bon bout de temps !  
Je vois sur les dernières page qu'il a été imprimé par Tonkam en Juin 2007 . . .  
Donc il trainait dans mon ordinateur, arrêté à sa moitié depuis presque 2 ans . . .  
Ouah !  
Il était temps que je m'intéresse de nouveau à lui, pauvre petite chose délaissée et abandonnée par une autrice cruelle ! u.u_

_Dites ! Dites ! Dites !_

_Pour la première fic de Fairy Cube en français . . ._

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
